


Slytherin Math

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Slytherin Math

**Title:** Slytherin Math  
 **Author** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/DM/HP implied.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** AU  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge #018: Calculator  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over and to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) for the help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Slytherin Math

~

“He’s watching us again.”

Severus didn’t look up. Draco could only be talking about one person. “Apparently we interest him,” he murmured. “I require more beetles.”

“I can’t believe Potter’s our parole officer.” Draco reached past him for the beetles. “How many do you need?”

Severus calculated several things in his head. “More than you have there,” he finally said. “Ask Potter for more.”

Draco grumbled, but walked over to Potter. Minutes later, as they continued talking, Severus emptied the last of the beetles into the Wolfsbane and waited. Hopefully, beetles would not be the only thing Draco returned with.

~


End file.
